kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Caspers Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
In the medevil France in a nice and shiny castle lived Prince Adam he had everything his heart desired although the prince was spoiled selfish and unkind one winters night an old begger woman came to his castle and asked for shelter from the bitter cold and as a reward she would offer him a rose but deceived by her hagger appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for true beauty lies with in and when he dismissed her again the old woman transformed from a hag into a beautiful enchantress the prince tried to apologize but it was too late she saw no love in his heart as punishment she changed him into hideous horned beast and turned his servents into objects and bewitched his castle turning the angel statue into monstrous demons she left the castle and the Beast concealed himself inside the west wing straching up the picture of him as a human prince and the enchantress left behind a rose and a magic mirror for the window to his outside world to break the spell he must love another person and get their love in return if not he will remain a beast permanently as the years went by the Beast allowed no vistors at the castle because who could ever love a beast but in the village near a cottage was a girl named Belle who went walking into town but she was different from the other people she went to her favorite place the bookshop and the bookseller let her keep the book she really liked meanwhile Casper and his uncles Stretch Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios arrive in France and take a look around the village to find some interesting stuff and they spot Belle and decide to go meet her but they hear gunshots geese have been shot by the local town hero Gaston along with his lackey Lefou Gaston is also in loved with Belle and plans to marry her but Gaston also attracks a girl trio called the bimbettes but he takes no notice to them after the singing over Casper and the Ghostly Trios finally meet Belle and became her friends but Gaston steps out infront of them and tells Belle to get her head out of books and pay attention to him unknown to the both of them Carrigan Crittenden the evil ghost lady and her sidekick Dibs Plutzker also arrive in France plotting to capture Casper Belle takes Casper and the Ghostly Trios to the cottage and interduces them to her father Maurice who is an inventor after finishing his latest invention Maurice gets on the horse Phillip and heads for the fair but he gets lost in the woods on the way bats fly out of the tree and Phillip runs off and Maurice is attacked hungry wolves but he escapes the wolves and comes upon a dark and dreaded castle he enters the castle and meets Lumiare a candle and Cogsworth a clock and teapot named Mrs Potts and a teacup named Chip but a monstrous ferouios Beast grabs Maurice and locks him away in the dungeon back at the village Gaston has wedding planned for him and Belle he enters the cottage and talk to Belle Casper and the Ghostly Trios about his marriage and his fatherhood training his sons to be hunters just like him and then he ask Belle to marry him but Belle refuses and when Gaston leads forward to kiss Belle she opens the door and Gaston falls out into the mud and Stinkie tosses his boots out with him and Lefou ask how it went but Gaston refuses to give up he still wants Belle for his wife and walks away but Carrigan Crittenden and Dibs Plutzker overhear it and they decided to go cheer Gaston up and they follow him to the tavern and Belle comes out of hiding knowing that there is no sign of Gaston and Stretch is disgusted that Gaston asked Belle to marry him and Casper feels sick about it and Belle hopes to find someone that understands her pretty soon but Phillip returns and Belle Casper and the Ghostly Trios see that Maurice is not with him Phillip takes Belle Casper and the Ghostly Trios to the dark castle on the woods they enter the castle and find Maurice locked in the dungeon they try to help him out but the Beast catches them and Belle agrees to take her fathers place and Casper and the Ghostly Trios decide to stay with Belle and the Beast agrees and he releases Maurice and sends him back to the village and Belle Casper and the Ghostly Trios start crying and Lumiare suggest to the Beast to offer Belle Casper and the Ghostly Trios a better room and he does he lets them out of the dungeon and warns them not to enter the westwing and to join him for dinner back at the village in the tavern Gaston is Depressed after being rejected by Belle and Carrigan Crittenden and Dibs Plutzker enter Category:Casper Adventure Films